The Normal Life of Tris & Tobias
by luv2write57
Summary: What would have happened if everything turned out normal for Tobias and Tris? What if Tris never died? Find out all of that in this fanfic. By the way - there will be some pregnancies, babies, and some umph going on. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction story that I have written in a while! I hope you like it!

TRIS'S POV

When I ranked first in my initiation class Tobias's grin spread to his eyes as he kissed my temple. We sat there staring at each other until Will cleared his throat and Christina elbowed me in the side. Just then I realized that we hadn't told anyone that we were a couple yet.

"Yes, Chris. We are." I said as Christina squealed. Will just looked at Tobias and nodded his head. As he did that I noticed that everyone had left the room and there was loud music playing in the background, shaking the floor.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Tobias.

"Celebrating" He whispered back, winking at me.

"Oh!" Christina squealed, "We should play a game!"

"Candor or Dauntless?" I offered. Everyone nodded in agreement as we walked to where the party was taking place. After everyone got a drink we sat down. Uriah and Marlene holding hands, Zeke and Shauna making out every five seconds, Me in Tobias' lap, and Will and Christina, whispering in each other's ears. I just take in everyone lost in everyone else as I smile at Tobias and we kiss. Just a quick peck, nothing like Zeke and Shauna are doing.

"So are we going to do this or what?" Uriah asked. With Zeke and Shauna still making out, Uriah just shrugs.

"Okay Zeke" Uriah said, getting his attention. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Okay. Hmm, I dare you to stop kissing Shauna for the next 10 minutes." Uriah said.

"No way brother" Zeke says back, taking off his black jacket which reveals a white shirt. Putting his arm around Shauna he asks the next person.

"Marlene" He says, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor" She says, not messing with Zeke's very imaginative mind.

"Would you do it with my little brother?" He asked as Uriah turned a very bright shade of red.

"Yes…" She said.

"Prove it" He demanded. Marlene looked at Uriah, who raised his eyebrow at her and took her hand. As they were walking we all started clapping and Zeke started laughing as he turned to Shauna making out once more.

"Now what do we do?" I asked Tobias.

"We could go to my place, just hang out for a bit" He whispered back.

"Yeah, I would like that" I whispered back to him.

"Well, we're going to be going now" Tobias said to everyone else. They all said bye as we walked out of the room and into the hallway. We took each other's hands and walked towards Tobias' apartment. When we got there he went into the shower and came out a few minutes later in just a loose pair of joggers with the edge of his boxers peeping out of the top, his bare chest still damp and the top of his tattoo visible from around the back of his neck. He sat down on the bed as I went into the shower. I turned on the cold water letting it soak my hair. I walk into Tobias' room, after washing myself, in just my bra and underwear as I watched his eyes go wide. As I went to get one of his shirts to wear he stopped me.

"You look fine Tris" he said as I walked to the bed and sat down. Tobias arms swallowed me into a hug as we fell asleep.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear.

A/N: Please do not forget to review. I love hearing you guys' feedback! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter to this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!

TRIS POV

I wake up to my head rising and falling in unison with Tobias' chest. He has one hand on my thigh and the other on my head, playing with my hair. I smile and beg for this moment to never end as I look up into those brown eyes. Those dark, handsome, brown eyes.

"Good morning" I say to Tobias.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispers back to me. I bite my lip and stare into his eyes again, never wanting to lose sight of them.

"We should probably get up. You have to pick your job today after all" He said as he got up.

"You already know what I want to do…" I say back as I get up. Tobias just shrugs and pulls on a tight black shirt showing off his abs very attractively. He puts on a pair of jeans and begins putting on his shoes when I step into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see that Tobias somehow made my hair into a very loose side braid, _impressive_. Putting on a pair of black leggings and a loose grey hoodie that covers my butt, I redo Tobias' braid into a much neater one. I put on eyeliner on my bottom lid and grab a pair of brown combat boots as I walk back into the room. As I'm putting them on I hear Tobias behind me.

"Have I ever told you how Tris you are?" He asked.

"I thought I was Tris"  
"No I mean wild" Tobias said as he wrapped me in an embrace, "And funny, cute, pretty, beautiful". I can feel myself blushing.

"Tris, I'm in love with you" he said kissing me. When we break the kiss all I can do is smile.

"I'm in love with you too Tobias" I take his hand and we begin making our way down the hallway.

When we arrive at the counter to "register" me for my job, I see Christina and Will in the front of the line. I see Christina's worried face as she walks by me.

"We need to talk" she whispers to me as she passes by. It seemed like the line took forever to move after that. Once we got up to the front a lady with lavender hair and many eyebrow piercings greets us.

"Tris Prior?" She asks.

"Yes, that's me" I say back to her.

"What would you like to sign up for?"

"Training the newbie's" I state "With Tobias" I say looking up at him. She quickly wrote it down and told me the hours I will be working. After Tobias and I said thank you I asked him if I could have some alone time with Christina.

"Of course" he said back, kissing me on the top of my head. I walk to a very nervous Christina biting her fingernails. As I came closer I saw that her mascara was running and it was staining her cheeks.

"Chris. What's wrong?" She looked left and right and made sure no one was listening.

"Chris?" I questioned again.

"It's bad Tris, it's really bad" She said, her voice trembling.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." I reassured her.

"Tris" She said, "I'm pregnant".

A/N: Haha guys! If you don't figure out soon enough…

I LOVE cliffhangers! Please review! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello people who read this! Here's another chapter coming your way!

TRIS'S POV

 _"It's bad Tris, it's really bad" She said, her voice trembling._

 _"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." I reassured her._

 _"Tris" She said, "I'm pregnant"._

"What?" I say back, not really sure of what she said.

"Tris, you heard me right…"Christina said as she started tearing up again.

"Oh, Chris… It's alright" I replied to the sudden outburst of tears from Christina. I take her in for a hug trying to calm her down. I see Tobias round the corner with Will. Once Will's eyes were on Christina he started making his way towards us. But I looked him in the eye and mouth, 'Hold on'. I stop hugging her and put both my hands on Christina's shaking shoulders.

"Christina?" I said as she looked up at me. I search her eyes, trying to find if she's worried about being pregnant or mad at Will. Hopefully he's the one who got Christina pregnant.

"Have you told Will yet?" I ask, seeing if she wants to talk about it.

"I-iit's" she manages to get out. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "It's not W-wills" she says, breaking down once more. But this time she sinks to the floor covering her face, whimpering. I squat down next to her and rub circles on to her back until she calms down. When she's done crying I offer to go to the Chasm to talk about it. We start walking down the hallway when I tell her to keep on going and that I'll catch up in a minute. I turn on my heels and make my way to Tobias.

"Hey Tris, what's going on with Christina?" He asks me, worried about her.

"Umm, I'll tell you later. How about you and Will do something? I need to talk to Christina."

"Of course" he says. We hug quickly as he places a kiss on my forehead. I smile lightly at him as I turn and run back down to hallway towards Christina.

TOBIAS'S POV

Even though Tris just told me that she'll tell me about it later, I'm still pretty worried about Christina. Will is obviously worried though. He's pacing up and down the hallway mumbling to himself about something. I walk over to him seeing if I could find something out about Christina.

"Hey Will" I say, trying to distract him from pacing up and down the hallway.

"Tobias, I have no idea what's wrong with Christina. It's really bothering me" he says, slowing down the pacing.

"Well, have you noticed anything different with her?" I probed at him.

"I mean she has been really moody lately and she's been throwing up every morning." As he's talking I put the pieces together in my head. I smile faintly and look at Will.

"Will, it looks to me like you got Christina pregnant." I say. Expecting a surprised Will, I see a pissed one.

"Tobias" He starts, "We never had sex."

I see his hands ball into fists.

TRIS'S POV

As I sit down next to Christina I start asking questions.

"What do mean it isn't Wills?" Christina starts to answer but swallows first.

"You that party we had last week?" She says as I nod.

"Well Will and I both got drunk. Will went to the room and I went to do something else. All I remember is being hit in the head and drugged, but I passed out after that happened" Christina looked at me before continuing. "I woke up with a gun to my head and completely naked. A voice told me that if I said anything. He- he would pull the trigger."

"Chris…" I start.

"Tris" She said as she started crying again, "I got raped by Eric". That's all Christina could take of it. She broke down and couldn't stop crying.

 _Eric, that bastard! Who does he think he is?_

I feel the fire burn into my eyes as I get up and walk away.

I'm finding Tobias and Will and bringing them here.

Then,

I'm finding Eric.

A/N: I hope you like that twist! What do you think Tobias and Will are going to do after they find out what really happened? Do you think Will should still accept Christina? Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, okay! I feel like I'm writing a new chapter every five minutes! But here's another one!

TOBIAS'S POV

After watching Will's fist tighten even more I realize I need to get him to chill out. I start thinking of different ways they could have ended up doing it, without Will remembering. _What could they have done in the past week or so? Umm… job registration was today. Today's a Sunday… Last Friday. What did we do last Friday? We went to that party. Party,party,party… Party! It was the Party! Will and Christina were drunk. They both went to their place right after Tris and I left!_

"Hey, Will…" I say to him. He stares at me with cold eyes that I've never seen before.

"What?!" He demands. I look back at him with hurt eyes, like I wasn't expecting it. "Sorry" he apologizes. "I… I'm just mad at Christina for getting knocked up by another man that wasn't me" Will concluded as he started pacing again. This time cracking his knuckles with every step he takes.

"Will, what I'm saying is… what if it's actually your kid. Like, weren't you and Christina drunk a couple of Fridays ago?" I respond back. He stops pacing and looks me dead in the eye.

"I think I would remember having the best night of my life with the woman I love. And to actually think that I though see loved me back!" He said as he kicked the nearest thing he could find.

"Tobias! Will!" I hear a very familiar voice calling as I turn around. _Tris…_

"Hey, is everything okay with Christina?" I ask as she comes closer to us.

"No. She's not actually okay" she says as she turns to Will. "She really needs to talk to you Will. She has some explaining to do…" I watch Will's eyes as they turn from hatred to concern. We run after Tris to the Chasm, towards Christina. When we get there we all see Christina at the same time. Dangling from the side of the Chasm, about to let go. Tris drops to her knees, screaming at her friend to stop. To stop the suicidal thoughts from even passing her mind.

"NO!" Will yells as he sprints towards her, grapping her right before she lets go. I let out a sigh of relief as I look down at my crying Tris. I quickly drop down beside her, taking her into my arms as I reassure that Will has her. That she's here. That she isn't dead. I feel her heartbeat slow down as I help her up and we jog towards Christina and Will.

When we get there Will is holding Christina so that her head is in the crook of his neck. He's whispering 'I love you' and 'Never do that again' in her ear as he holds her tight, never letting go of her. As soon as Christina is settled down Will carries her to a spot where she can sit down.

"So, do you want to tell us what just happened?" Will asks Christina, worried plastered across his face.

"W- Will, I-I'm so sorry. Will, I didn't think it would happen. We were both drunk and I didn't see him down the hall. Will, I didn't want him to shoot me…"

"Wait! Shoot you?" Will asks her as he takes her hand. Christina tries to talk but starts crying instead.

"Tris, please…" she begs. All attention turns to Tris, who is still shaking about what just happened. She looks at Will, then to me, and finally her eyes resting on Christina.

"Will" she begins, still looking at Christina, "Christina was raped…" Will's eyes go wide as he squeezes her hand even more.

"By Eric" Tris concluded. Will and I lock eyes as we both storm off, having the same game plan in our minds.

Hunting down Eric,

And making him feel sorry for what he has done to Christina.

Final.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. My brother decided to delete half of this fanfic that I've been working on. So… all those ideas are down the toilet of "I can't remember land"! But please review! And thanks for all the reviews I've been getting!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was kind of confusing… I wanted to give you the perspective of both sides, Tris's and Will/Tobias'. Here it goes. Another chapter!

TRIS'S POV

I watch as Tobias and Will run off; away from Christina, I, and the Chasm. I already know where they're going so I sit down beside Christina and look at her shaking body. I can't believe I almost lost one of my best friends to the Chasm. I already did, I don't need another one gone too. As I put my arm around her and lightly squeeze, she looks up at me.

"Chris… I can't believe you almost let go" I pause to make sure she's looking at me, "Why did you almost let go?" Christina looks at me with scared eyes and breathes before answering.

"I thought that if Will found out that it wasn't his child. He would never love me again. That he would leave me. That…"

"Oh, Chris… Will would never do that. You should've seen him when he saw you crying earlier. Will loves you Christina" I finish. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks Tris" She says as we stand up and walk together toward her apartment. When we get there I tell her that we can go shopping and that she can pick out the clothes for me. She practically screams in delight as she drags me down to the Pit. _Was this the same girl that almost killed herself?_ I think. _Well at least she isn't thinking about it anymore._

When Christina and I almost get to the Pit we both hear the commotion below, there's people yelling 'fight, fight, fight'. We both look at each other and start running towards the Pit. We see a giant circle surrounding three figures, Tobias and Will on one side and Eric on the other. Eric has a gun in both hands, one aiming at Will the other at Tobias. We push our way through the crowd so that we're on the edge of watching and fighting.

"Look who decided to join us." Eric said as he smirked at us.

"Back off smartass" I say as Christina and I step in the circle. Now Eric has both of the guns aimed at me, smiling. Christian gasps as she falls back in the crowd, not wanting to look at Eric and the guns so close to her. I hold my head high as walk up to join Tobias and Will.

"And you DON'T mess with my friends, Eric" I spit at him, watching the smirk grow on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tris. I didn't know that applied to me" he said, pausing. "How about I just mess with you?" Before I can even process anything that he said I hear both guns go off. Then I feel a ripping sensation go through my side and my left arm.

Everything goes black.

I wake up in a room with blinding white lights staring at me from the ceiling. I try to sit up but a pain so unimaginable shoots through my body causing me to groan in pain. Instead of sitting up I turn my head and see Tobias sleep in the chair next to me. His eyes are puffy and red, so he must have been crying.

"Tobias?" I manage to croak out. His eyes flutter open and he jumps up as soon as he sees me. He walks over to me and cradles my head in between his large hands as he kisses me on the head.

"Never do that to me again Tris" He says as he kisses me again, but on the lips this time. I kiss him back, but when I go to breathe the pain comes back rippling through my body.

"Tobias," I say putting my hand on my side. I look down to see a red patch of blood on the blankets underneath my hand. I look up, tears about to spill out. He calls a nurse to come in and when she does she gives me a dose of pain killers.

"Tobias, what happened…" I start to ask.

"Shh… don't worry about it Tris" he says back as I feel my eye lids getting heavy. He kisses me once more on my head as he whispers 'I love you' into my ear.

The world goes black again.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter guys! I'll explain what happens to Eric in the next chapter, so don't worry! Don't forget to review also! I love getting feedback!


End file.
